


30 Days of Nightmare Dork University

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: 30 Days of Nightmare Dorks [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 30daysofNDU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author will add tags as they write, Gen, M/M, Multi, NightmareDorkUniversity, Threats of Death, Threats of Violence, Threats of torture, fandom crossover: 101 Dalmatians-Book Verse, underage kiss between children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: For the 30 Days of NDU Event on for the ROTG/GOC Community.Its time to get back into writing Rise of the Guardian/Guardian of Childhood and what better way to celebrate my love for this fandom than by tort- I mean loving my NDU boys!Warning: There will be sensitive topics and sexual situations. I will put warnings up in each title and Note section along with a rating. Read at your own risk.





	1. April 1st, 2019: Cleaning Day (Rated: Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is here and even Pitch Black knows that it is the time for the annual Spring Cleaning. Now if only the Nightmare Kings can actually clean the cavern right.....

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What better way to start this lovely event in April than with the old tradition of Spring Cleaning. 

Based on this fanart: [x](https://30daysofnightmaredorks.tumblr.com/post/183612218668/peachsweater-i-imagine-everybody-have-to-pitch)

Seriously, I adore how Peachwater has drawn the Nightmare Kings, especially Piki. 

* * *

 

 The clang of the metal bucket dropping onto the stone, cave floor caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity of the living room.

 

Pitch stood in the center, black and white polka dotted scarf over his hair with an even darker apron wrap around his torso.

 

"What's all this now," bellows Pitchiner as he sits up from the couch, placing the romance novel on the nearby table.

 

Pitch snaps on the bright yellow gloves onto his hands as he stared at every one of his...'roommates'. "It's Cleaning Day," he announces.

 

Piki raises an eyebrow while Proto appears to be humorous. Jack, of course, was staring at his feet and the beginning of ice forming around him. 

 

Pitchiner rolls his eyes. "And let me guess, you expect us to do our fair share of the work?"

 

Pitch sneers. "Would it kill you to be a team player, since most of this crap is yours and Proto." He then turns his attention to his twin. "You and Jack keep muddying up my floors so I believe you two should clean them."

 

Piki snorts and would have something equally snarky but decides to focus his attention on Jack. "Fine, if it would get you to moaning and bitching about our fair share."

 

The lithe Boogeyman huffs before he turns back to the two behemoths Nightmare Kings. "You two are in charge of picking up any miscellaneous items and dusting the furniture and fabrics of the cavern." He points his finger at Pitchiner. "You will find a separate room from Proto because I will not have you two bickering like an old married couple." Pitch takes a commanding posture as he once again snaps the end of gloves. "Cleaning day- Now! Hop to it!"Pitch then storms off, leaving the others bewildered

 

Pitchiner sighs and rolls his eyes as Piki stares at his twin wondering what was really the reason for all this drama.  Proto, of course, broke the silence with an eerie yet confusing statement: "I didn't know it was that time of the month again..."

* * *

 

It was the squeals of the fame wardrobe that brings Pitch rushing into the 'travel room' to see Pitchiner licking the back of the weeping furniture. He almost drops the bucket of hot soapy water he was planning to use to scrub the walls.

 

Needless to say, Pitch was disgusted and is tempted to toss the bucket at Pitchiner.

 

"No, don't lick the furniture," he screams as the wardrobe continues to cry for help. 

 

Pitchiner pulls away in a huff, wiping the saliva from his chin. "You didn't give me a feather duster or some cleaning cloth. Pitch," he exclaims as he sets the shivering cabinet back on the floor. "Besides this is how I always clean-"

 

Pitch stomps his foot and waves his hands in the air. "THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHENEVER I SENT YOU TO WIPE SOMETHING?!"

 

"....Sometimes?"

 

Pitch gives another groan of disgust before marching away from the behemoth. 

 

Pitchiner blinks at his sometimes lover and shrugs. "Maybe Proto is right," he mutters under his breath as he grabs another piece of furniture to dust.

* * *

 

Pitch plans to only take a sneak peek on the other high-maintenance Nightmare King beside himself and then haul himself out of the kitchen only for Piki to spot his twin and call him out.

 

"This must be a sick joke," screech Piki as he slams the mop's head on the floor, flinging water and inky ooze into the area. "You cannot expect me to continue this task when it obviously set against me. It's impossible!"

 

Pitch open his mouth to snap back at the other, only to notice that no matter how much the other clean the floor, his ooze garment would leave a trail of destruction behind. Indeed this is an impossible task, for Piki would favor his choice of ink garment over the subtle robes Pitch admires.

 

In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea to assign such a chore to his twin; but Pitch will never admit that out loud.

 

"Maybe if change your outfit once in a while," Pitch suggests as he raises an eyebrow. He quickly vacates the area when he hears Piki screech and ducks from the mop and bucket being thrown at his head.

 

* * *

Pitch should have realized that sending Proto to clean the fabrics and curtains was a futile mission.

"Proto, get back to work!"

 

"But Pitch, you never told me that you have such lovely curtains," the taller, smokey Nightmare King compliment as he drapes the fabric across his long neck. The curtain was silk with encrusted gems sewn into it. Not really Pitch's favorite or style but he had stolen it on a whim and used it to separate the reading area from the rest of the library. 

 

Not surprising to see Proto enamored with it.  
  
Giving a groan, Pitch storms out the library, muttering about fools not cleaning and having to do all the work himself.

 

Proto shrugs and went back to cuddling the curtain. "Definitely his time of the month."

* * *

 

It all finally comes to head when Pitch loses his temper and shouts fury and ire at the three Nightmare Kings. Pitchiner, of course, is just humoring the Boogeyman while Proto uses his time to nick pick at Piki. 

"A WHOLE DAY WASTED AND NOT A SINGLE CHORE DONE THANKS TO LAZY BUMS! I SWEAR SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I AM THE ONLY PERSON HERE THAT TAKES PRIDE IN THEIR ENVIRONMENT-"

 

By this time the Nightmare Kings are tuning out Pitch. It is only the sudden gasp and then the sound of a body falling on the floor that made their attention return. 

 

During his ranting, Pitch forgot that he set Jack on the task of washing the floor himself. Jack, of course, did not do it the traditional way, opting to freeze the floor and placing the infamous yellow 'Wet Floor' sign.

Great for giving the cavern ground a good shine.

Bad for anyone else who steps onto the ice without a proper grip.

 

In this case, Pitch falls forward, smacking his chin into the icy floor and knocking the breath out of him.

 

Pitchiner wince at the pain and Jack trembles in fear. 

 

Piki raises an eyebrow but the others could tell he is trying not to burst out laughing.

 

It is Proto who breaks the silence. "Should we move him to the bedroom while he's unconscious and then scatter before he wakes up?"

 

Everyone quickly agrees for once and Pitchiner grabs a daze Pitch before quickly rushing off towards the Boogeyman's room.

~fin~

 

 


	2. April 2nd, 2019: Vengeance (Rated: Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #1 of dealing with Vampires: Never piss off and then try to kill one. The consequences could be... deadly.

Sunday, April 14th, 2018

 

Theme: Vengeance

Fandom: RoTG/GOC

Verse: NDU Vampire verse (The Ugly Ending AU)

Pairing: Vamp! Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black

Characters: Nicholas St. North, Pitch Black

Warning: Ugly North is a warning of his own, talks of violence, torture, and death

Rating: Mature  
Inspiration: [ http://felinefables.tumblr.com/post/87089353411/the-ugly-ending ](http://felinefables.tumblr.com/post/87089353411/the-ugly-ending)

 

Author's Note: Vampire Nicholas St. North belongs to the wonderful and creative [KS_Claw](http://ksclaw.tumblr.com/). I feel truly blessed in being allowed to play in this sandbox because I love Pitchmas pairing and I love vampires. Getting to play in this universe is freaking awesome and I need to write more. 

To understand what is going, let's just say certain individuals have gotten between North and Pitch and North has been injured because of these endeavors. If you want the full story, click on that link above and seriously give them a follow. They are an amazing storyteller and artist!

* * *

 

Nicholas St. North clench his hands at his sides as he watches his comrades leave his sleeping quarters. His gaze returns back to the canvas of the canopy bed that he was resting upon and began to think.

 

The anger was still there, it helps numb the excruciating pain that was echoing through his body. Nicholas knew he looked horrible, burnt skin and muscles treated with ointment and smelly bandages. He knew if he looks in a mirror he would be a frightening sight.

 

And all because he got cocky and underestimated those ублюдки.

 

North grits his teeth again, growls coming deep from his throat.

 

_So close… so close to having his love back in his arms._

 

In any other situation, Nicholas could admire the group’s tenacity. But surely they should realize that Pitch ultimately belongs on his side. That Nicholas waited for so long for his люби́мый to come back to him.

 

A part of himself almost gave up at the thought of Kozmotis coming back. But seeing Pitch stand there that day, frail in body yet strong in spirit.

 

Nicholas felt the pulse of old magic deep within himself.

 

He will not lose his дорого́й, not again.

 

The rage returns back in full force.

 

Proto and Pitchiner will die. They were dead, they just did not know it yet.

 

Nicholas took comfort with each imagined desire of torturing the two men and ultimately their deaths.

 

The oaf will die first, becoming a blood tap to drink while his skull will be a sacrifice to become Nicholas’ new goblet. It would be fitting to drink Pitchiner’s blood from his head.

 

**_Proto…_ **

 

Proto was always an annoyance that he should have taken care of immediately. An accident would have taken care of the lanky cousin- it is not the first time Nicholas cause such a thing.

 

Now, Proto will suffer. Nicholas will make him wish he was in Hell with his back broken by the time he is done with him.

 

More insane images appear in the vampire’s mind, promising madness and death upon his victims.

 

Piki he would leave for his ублюдки. As much as Nicholas would love to bestow some of his own punishments, it was only right for Pitch to take control of his own twin’s fate.

 

As for Jack, Nicholas wasn’t sure. He couldn’t fault Jack for following the others. The poor boy was timid yet good-natured. He was a broken soul and Nicholas could not help but liken him to a poor abuse pet.

 

He wouldn’t kill Jack, but maybe keep him around? Pitch did adore the smaller boy.

 

Nicholas’ groans interrupted his own thoughts as he felt his skin knit itself back together.

 

It will take a while before he was fully back to health but at least he can take comfort that pitch was safe. Sure the fools placed his ублюдки into some mental sanitorium with the excuse of a nervous breakdown. But at least Nicholas knew where Pitch was located instead of having to waste time and energy trying to search for him.

 

The vampire closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt more of his body began to heal.

 

_‘_ _Я так по тебе́ скуча́ю. We’ll be together soon Pitch. I promise.’_

 

~fin~

 


	3. April 3rd, 2019: First Kiss (Rated: Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch remembers his first kiss when he was a child.  
> Pairing: Pitchiner/Pitch  
> Warning: Underage kissing (Pitch is 8 while Pitchiner is 9)

Theme: First Kiss

Fandom: RoTG/GOC

Verse: NDU Verse

Pairing: Pitch/Pitchiner

Characters: Pitch Black, Pitchiner

Warning: Underage Kissing (although it is due to  Pitch being 8 and Pitchiner being 9)

Rating: Teen

* * *

 

Pitch lied when he said his first kiss was Michael McDougal in the 9th grade behind the gymnasium building. 

 

The real story behind his first kiss involved a slip off the monkey bars, him crashing onto the pavement ground and skinning his knee.

 

Pitch remembers crying and holding his leg to himself, almost freaking out because of the blood leaking on his hand. It was also one of the rare times that Piki wasn’t around which frighten the youngest twin when he thinks about that incident.

 

So here he was sitting on the ground, bawling his eyes out when out of nowhere a voice interrupted his cry fest.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Pitch remembers looking up and through his tears, he could see that there was a kid around his age staring at him. At first, Pitch was worried that the kid would make fun of him for crying but he was shocked when the other ripped off a piece of his shirt and began to dab the blood off his knee before tying it around the wound.

 

Pitch would admit that he was amazed at the compassion the other bestowed on him. The boy took a seat next to him and talked his ear off, occasionally asking if he was alright and where his parents were. By the fifth time, Pitch had stopped sobbing and was staring at his savior.

 

When the other boy realized that he was staring at him, he gave a big goofy smile revealing that he was missing some of his baby teeth. “I’m Kozmotis Pitchiner, but only my mom calls me that and only when I’m in trouble! My friends call me Koz but never Kozzy ‘cause that’s a baby’s name and I am a big boy!” He held out his hand, all the while asking Pitch’s name. 

 

“Pitch,” he finally replied. “Pitch Black.”

 

They both sat quietly next to each other before Koz asked him once again where his parents were at.

 

“My mom and dad are away on a trip so our nanny brought us here. I don’t see her or my brother.” Immediately he felt the ache of loneliness and hurt in his chest. Piki had never been away from him since they were born and it disturbed Pitch more than he realized.

 

He froze when Koz wrapped his arm around Pitch’s shoulder and pulled the other closer before his lips met the other.  Pitch’s eyes widen in shock before he pushed the other.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

 

Koz blinked and shrugged. “I thought you look sad and when my mom is sad, my dad pulls her into a hug and kiss her on the lips to make her feel better.”

 

Pitch remembers frowning and had smack the other on the shoulder, shouting at Koz before storming off in a huff.

 

But he also did remember the tingling of lips and the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

~fin~

 


	4. April 4th, 2019:  Lingerie (Rated: Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piki learns about choices when discussing lingerie with his infamous aunt.

Theme: Lingerie

Fandom: RoTG/GOC

Verse: NDU Verse- The Black Family

Pairing: none

Characters: Piki Black, Aunt Tallulah (Cruella De Vil)

Warning: Talks of crossdressing

Rating: Mature

 

Author's Note:  Many thanks to [Ks_Claw](http://ksclaw.tumblr.com/) and [Sylphidine](https://sylphidine.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the headcanons. I like the idea of various characters being apart of the Black Family and really one day I hope someone creates that family tree (I need to know if Proto is really the Black twin's third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt. Twice removed XD).

Again go follow these amazing people! 

* * *

 

Piki Black stares into his cup of tea, seeing his warble reflection in the dark liquid. He quietly thanks his aunt’s butler, not daring to look to see the man leave the parlor.

 

“Did you not hear my question, little nephew?”

 

Piki’s head snaps up to see the glamorous yet stern face of his infamous aunt.

 

He quickly replies as manners are a must in the family of Black. “My apologies. I was lost in my thoughts.”

 

The older woman huffs as she took a sip of her own tea and set down the expensive china. “Do not fret Darking. I asked you a rather… insensitive question and it threw you off a bit.”

 

Piki couldn’t help but snort. “You inquired if I crossdressed; I would think such a question would be more than insensitive.”

 

His aunt threw her head back with a peal of shrill laughter. Her black and white hair that was  “I see you have inherited your mother’s tongue.”

 

The elder Black twin offers his aunt a small smile.

 

Aunt Tallulah (or Cruella as most of the world knew her) is one of the rare members of Black Clan Piki actually enjoyed (besides the head matriarch Gramma Black). His father had immense hate for her, one Piki could never understand. In essence, his aunt was a Black- a true Black. Chaotic and unpredictable to those that witness her, but always cunning, always calculating her next move and victim.

 

Piki has more than once watch her render her audience speechless with the sharp tongue that is gifted to the Blacks.

 

_‘She’s cursed,’_ he remembers his father bellowing after a visit. _“An abomination to our family. I blame her father- he married beneath him and fornicated with that wild woman. Her surname itself should be a warning enough: De Vil!’_

 

Piki believes his father was just jealous of her ability to turn a failing company into a multinational success during her young adult life.

 

The elder twin swallows his saliva as he took a deep breath. “The idea has not crossed my mind if that is what you are asking.” He shrugs his shoulder, trying to present a nonchalant look. “I just stopped in front of that store and one of the designs caught my eye. That’s it.”

 

His Aunt raises an eyebrow as she grabs her red purse and begins to open it. Piki stares at her, sitting in uncomfortable silence as he watches her pull out a cigarette and a lighter.

 

“Piki, you can lie to yourself, you can lie to your father but you cannot lie to me.” She places the stick between her lips but changes her mind, placing it on the table. “You had the same gleam in your eye that I have when I discover a new fur fashion.”

 

Piki clasps his hands in front of himself, trying to still his beating heart. “...It is not the first time I have viewed such clothing before,” he finally admits.

 

There was a girl in his glass who believed that they were dating (although Piki didn’t see it that despite the teasing from Pitch). She had invited him to her room to study for an exam.  She was a slob with clothes all over her bed and dresser and when she stepped out of the room to use the restroom, he couldn’t help but notice the lovely lingerie she left behind.

 

There were from different brands and looked quite expensive and Piki could not help but admire the texture and the design. An image had appeared in his mind and he could easily see himself wearing the black lacy romper.

 

(Unfortunately, he was caught by the girl who thought he was a pervert and made a huge scene about it. Thank god her family moved by the end of the year.)

 

Piki snaps out of his memories by the tapping of a teaspoon on a cup.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your daydream darling,” Aunt Tallulah apologizes, “but I did ask you a question: have you tried on an outfit?”

 

Piki quickly shakes his head. “Never. I wouldn’t dare.” He didn’t think he could handle such embarrassment if he was discovered. Pitch might tease him but ultimately it was their father’s reaction that the older fears.

 

“My father- you know what he’s like Aunt Tallulah. If he discovers that his own son likes to wear women’s clothing-”

 

“He might have a heart attack and die,” she comments as she taps her cigarette on the saucer. “I don’t know, my dear. I would think that is a win-win for you.”

 

The eldest twin huffs at which the woman rolls her eyes. “Oh don’t be such a stiff darling. Despite that there is no lost love between us, I wouldn’t wish ill on your father. Despite his failings, you do care for him- if not love him.”

 

Piki looks away, hating that his Aunt could easily read him like a book. It always fascinated him that someone besides his twin could do that.

 

There was silence for a moment before his Aunt spoke again.

 

“Do you know why I love wearing fur, dear nephew?”

 

Piki’s gaze returns back to her, his Aunt’s eyes staring into his as if trying to read his inner thoughts. He quickly looks away.

 

“Because they feel nice?”

 

Aunt Tallulah chuckles.  “No, my dear, although I wouldn’t fault you for that line of thinking. Fur, when treated and cared for correctly, is indeed luxurious,” she explains as she caresses the mink throw that was over her shoulders. She was now looking away, a faraway expression on her face.

 

“I like to think it is my security blanket- something that reminds me that I control my fate. I don’t have to follow anyone else’s path but my own. That I don’t have to conform to society’s definition of life.”

 

She blinks and turns her attention back to her nephew. “You are a Black, Piki. It means that people in life will hurt you, turn on you just because of who you are.  There is no stopping that. From total strangers to your own family, someone will always be against you.”

 

Piki looks down at his now clenched hands and wince. He has felt that animosity already, mostly from the family who always assumed he would walk in his father’s footsteps and take over the business.

 

But he didn’t want to do that.

 

He wanted something different.

 

“What should I do,” he finally asks, though not knowing if he was asking about life or the lingerie anymore.

 

“You need to ask yourself that, Piki. What do you want to do? Live by your father’s laws?” His Aunt huffs as she smokes her cigarette for a moment. “If you ask him, he’ll tell you exactly what is expected of you and the rest of the world. He expects you to follow in his footsteps and then gets married to a young wife, a homemaker. If he catches you wearing women’s clothing, he’ll have some very choice words about his own son crossdressing.”

 

Piki could easily imagine those words and shudder at the implications.

 

“You can’t live your life under his thumb, Piki. You are your own person- not your father or your twin can dictate that.” She places her cigarette back on the ashtray. “Wearing lingerie is just a way to cope, to feel.  Your first step into the unknown that may or may not define your life.”

 

Piki slowly nods as he takes a peek at his reflection in his now cold tea. “Will you...will you help me pick out my first outfit then Aunt Tallulah,” he timidly asks. To an outsider, it seems that he was asking about clothing, but to Tallulah, he was asking for the first step into becoming a person.

 

She smiles at him and raises her hand in a pleased gesture. “Nephew, I thought you would never ask.”

 

~fin~

 

 


End file.
